


Shared Secrets

by Jedi0rders



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Slow Burn, Vaginal Sex, Werewolves, praising, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi0rders/pseuds/Jedi0rders
Summary: You’ve been a teacher at Hogwarts for two years now, having taken over for Professor Binns. Dumbledore was kind enough to offer you a permanent teaching position, despite your lycanthropy.Little did you know that you weren’t the only werewolf at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Reader, Remus Lupin & You, Remus Lupin/Reader, Remus Lupin/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	1. First Meetings

When you had begun working at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you never thought you’d meet someone else like you. 

That is, a lycanthrope. 

You had been plagued by your condition for years, and Dumbledore had been kind enough to offer you a teaching position at Hogwarts. He understood how hard it was to find work when you were a lycanthrope, so he decided to save you the trouble of continuously applying for jobs that were inevitably dead ends. 

So you gratefully took your position as the new History of Magic professor. And you loved your job. Your students seemed to enjoy your class; especially the students who had previously been taught by Professor Binns. They were excited by your methods and your tendency to make the lessons fun. 

You felt at home at Hogwarts, finally. You were where you belonged.

You felt this way until that one fateful day, when Professor Dumbledore summoned you to his office after classes. You quickly made your way towards the concealed staircase, worry beginning to creep up your spine. 

You hadn’t done anything wrong, had you? You’d been taking your potion for you transformations, and you’d made sure that no one had seen you transform. Unless, maybe you hadn’t? Maybe someone knew?

You muttered the password to the stone statue guarding the currently hidden staircase. At the sound of your words, it began to open, and you swiftly ascended, trying your best to calm you nerves. 

When you arrived at the door, you stood there for a moment and tried to even your breathing. Then, you raised a hand and gently knocked.

Two voices had been conversing behind the doors, but at your knock they ceased. It went quiet for a moment before you heard Dumbledore say, “Come in.”

You slowly pushed the heavy wooden door open and were greeted by the sight of Dumbledore and a rather attractive man. The man had sandy hair, with a slouchy posture and worn robes. He turned to face you, and you almost gasped at the sight of his face. 

There were long scars stretching the length of his handsome face. You wondered what they were caused by, and you imaged tracing the scars with the pads of your fingers before Dumbledore spoke. 

“Thank you for your swiftness, Professor Y/L/N,” he said kindly. You gave a small smile and bowed your head. 

“This,” he gestured to the man standing next to him. The man waved at you, and you gave a small wave in return. He smiled broadly. 

“Is Remus Lupin. He’s the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.”

“Nice to meet you, Remus. I’m Y/N Y/L/N.” You said with a smile. 

Although you didn’t mind meeting new people, you were confused as to why Dumbledore had summoned you to his office for this. Was he hoping you would show Lupin around? Because you weren’t exactly the best person to do so. 

You were still relatively new to the castle, and you felt like showing someone else around would lead to nothing but mutual confusion. Why hadn’t Dumbledore asked Professor McGonagall to show Lupin around? She was the one who typically handled these things. 

As if Dumbledore could read your mind, he spoke, “Y/N, I was hoping you would show Remus around the castle, and kindly point him to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. I know you’re also still familiarizing yourself with the layout, so I thought this would be beneficial for the both of you.”

You nodded, your eyes glancing from Dumbledore to Remus, who was still smiling at you. 

With a few more words, and a goodbye from Dumbledore, you found yourself leading Lupin down the secret staircase and back into the hall. It was mostly empty, save for a few wandering students who didn’t spare you a glance. 

“So, Defense Against the Dark Arts,” you spoke as you began to lead the way towards the staircases leading elsewhere in the castle. “What made you decide to teach it?”

Lupin shrugged as he sidled up alongside you. “Dumbledore was kind enough to offer me a job. He said he was having trouble finding another teacher,”

You nodded. “Well, he didn’t lie. The last DADA teacher lost his memory. And I’m told the one before that was killed. It almost seems like the position is cursed,” you replied.

Your eyes widened as you realized how negative you sounded. You quickly looked at Lupin, who gave a small chuckle as you began to apologize. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make the position seem so ominous! I’m sure you’ll be a perfect fit, Professor Lupin.”

He grinned and said quietly, “Call me Remus.”

You smiled. “You’ll be perfect, Remus.”


	2. Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You lead Remus around the castle and find yourself conflicted by his kindness.

You made polite conversation with Remus the whole way through the castle. He was surprisingly kind, and you found it easy to talk to him about your struggles with certain students and your worries about teaching. 

“It’s just, I dunno... children like Malfoy are so hard to teach sometimes. He’s constantly muttering under his breath, and I have half a mind to shut him up–”

Remus chuckled and cast a sideways look at you. The pair of you were now making your way towards the DADA classroom, and although you were supposed to be showing Remus around, he seemed to be doing the guiding. 

“Well, I don’t blame you. But kids like him never learn, I’m afraid. His father was the same way,” Remus rolled his eyes at that, as if remembering some instance with Lucius Malfoy. 

“You know Lucius?” You questioned, deciding to act on your curiosity. Remus nodded, his lips slightly pursed. 

“I went to school with him here. He’s always been...horrible, to say the least. From what you’ve said, I’m afraid Draco is following in his father’s footsteps.”

You groaned and facepalmed. Remus chuckled once more as he opened the door to his new classroom and ushered you inside. 

“At least we both have the misfortune of personally knowing the Malfoys,” you laughed, leaning against one of the many desks in the dark classroom. 

“Next time I need someone to rant to about that little monster, I’ll be sure to find you.”

Lupin nodded with a smile before turning to survey the classroom. Silence fell, but you didn’t mind. It wasn’t awkward; it was actually comfortable. You hadn’t known the new professor long, but you felt at ease with him. 

It caught you off guard. Although it would be great to have someone so understanding and kind be a close friend, you wouldn’t dare drag Remus into the mess that was your life. 

You had already ran too many people off with your lycanthropy. You couldn’t bare to run this one off as well.

You inhaled sharply and Remus turned his attention back to you, his eyes sparkling with something you could quite place. You gave a professional smile and stood, dusting off your robes. 

“Well, it was nice meeting you, Remus,” you extended a hand for him to shake. He took it at once and gave your hand a firm squeeze. 

“Likewise, Miss Y/N,” the man nodded his head and released your hand. 

You began to make your way towards the door, careful to scoot cautiously around Lupin.

“I guess I’ll see you around,” you nodded, and you pulled open the classroom door. 

“Soon, I hope,” he replied as you stepped out. 

You gave a small laugh and began to close the door. Before he completely vanished, you said a quiet, “Soon.”

And then he was gone behind the wooden door, and you were left in the hallway feeling horribly conflicted on whether or not you should befriend Hogwart’s newest enigma.


	3. Staff Room Chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your paper-grading is interrupted when the newest Hogwarts Professor walks into the staff room.

The next few days were nothing too wild, and you were thankful. Although you tended to enjoy the rambunctiousness of the castle and its inhabitants, you thought your head would explode if you had to deal with it at the moment. Your thoughts were focused on the impending full moon, and although it was still a few weeks out, you couldn’t help but worry.

You were currently situated in the corner of the staff room; a peanut butter and jelly sandwich was in one hand and the other clutched a quill. Your eyes raked the essay in front of you; it was Hermione Granger’s, and you were half tempted to not even read it and just give her the A. 

Before you could make up your mind, however, the door of the staff room banged open and you jumped in surprise. Standing in the doorway was Severus Snape, his usual scowl upon his face. 

You merely nodded your head in his direction and turned your attention back to your grading, stopping a moment to take a large bite of sandwich. 

Snape shut the door behind him and swept over to your table. You didn’t spare him a second glance as he swiftly sat in the chair across from yours.

“Can I help you, Severus?” You swallowed your food and spoke without looking at the Professor. 

“Careful, Y/N,” his lips curled in a malevolent grin, “you might want to be kinder to the man in charge of your potion.”

You stopped yourself from rolling your eyes and looked up at him. His greasy hair fell around his face and his eyes were gleaming with something you couldn’t quite place. All you knew was that whatever it was, it wasn’t good. 

“Of course, my apologies, O Great Potion Master,” you said sarcastically, biting another piece off of your sandwich. 

Snape scowled and folded his hands across the table top. He opened his mouth once more, presumably to threaten you again, but was interrupted by the staff room door opening once more. 

You glanced at the doorway and were greeted by the sight of Remus Lupin. You swiftly swallowed and grinned at him. Snape spun around in his seat and his scowl deepened. 

“Am I interrupting something?” Lupin’s voice filled the room as the door shut once again. 

You swiftly shook your head, “No, not at all. Severus was just telling me about a potion he’s working on.”

“Oh?” Lupin’s eyebrows rose slightly as he walked over to your table and took the remaining free chair. 

“Yes,” Snape spoke through gritted teeth. He narrowed his eyes at you, but you ignored him. There was no harm in giving Remus half of the truth. 

“If I may ask, what potion?” The scarred man questioned. Snape’s eyes narrowed even more, if that was possible. 

Before you could answer and name some random potion, Snape abruptly stood and spoke.

“No, you can’t. Y/L/N, I expect to see you later.” And with that, Severus Snape turned and walked swiftly from the room. 

You rolled your eyes as the door shut behind him; Lupin chuckled. 

“What?” You asked, turning to face him. 

“Same old Severus,” Remus replied with a slight grin. “Still as rude and cryptic as he was in school.”

“You went to school with him?”

Lupin nodded, but didn’t elaborate on his school time with Snape. You didn’t push the subject, and instead turned back to Hermione’s essay. 

“What potion was he telling you about?” Remus asked after a beat of silence. 

You looked back up to find him staring at you quizzically. You bit the inside of your cheek as you stumbled to find a believable potion. 

“Um, something for his N.E.W.T class, I think. Honestly, I wasn’t listening very much,” You lied and gave Remus a small grin. 

“Really? I didn’t take Snape for one to just randomly talk about his classes.”

You gulped and tried to stifle the panic rising inside of you. Why couldn’t Remus just believe the lie?

“Well, I had asked him. I was trying to be nice, seeing as he does occasionally brew some health potions and whatnot for me– but I quickly regretted that decision,” You forced a chuckle and Lupin nodded with a smile. 

“I don’t blame you,” he spoke through a chuckle. “I find potions incredibly boring.”

You nodded, grateful that Remus hadn’t inquired further about the specifics. “Same here, which I’d say is surprising, considering I teach what many consider the most boring subject of all.” You laughed. 

Remus’s smile widened and he shook his head, “No, I doubt anything you teach could be boring.”

You waved a hand as if batting away his compliment. 

“I promise that many of the students would disagree with you. Although I try my hardest to make it fun, I always find myself having to wake up at least five kids each period.”

“Only five? That has to be a record,” Lupin chuckled. You rolled your eyes and grinned. 

“Oh shut it, Mr. Dark Arts Professor,” you responded. “I’m sure no one ever falls asleep in your class.”

“Maybe not, but at least you don’t have to deal with the horrible creatures.”

“Honestly, I’d love to deal with those creatures.” You replied, to which Lupin’s eyes widened in surprise. “I have a knack for dealing with difficult things.”

Remus smiled and leaned forward in his chair. You watched him intently, the paper and your sandwich long forgotten.

“Perhaps you’d like to help me during class, then? I could use an extra set of hands for some of the things I have lined up.”

You nodded instantly as a big smile formed on your lips, “I’d love nothing more. Sounds exciting!”

Lupin grinned widely and a few strands of his sandy hair fell over his forehead.

“Well, if you get to help me, then it’s only fair I get to help you during one of your classes.”

You could feel heat rising to your cheeks at the thought of Remus in your classroom. It was one thing to talk to him like this, but you were sure that if you brought him into class, the rumor mill would run wild. 

Despite your anxiety at the thought of dating rumors, you found yourself nodding. 

“I’m sure I could find something for you to do.”


	4. Ominous Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Snape know? And why does he feel the need to taunt you with it?

After your chat with Remus, you quickly finished your sandwich and stuffed your essays into your bag. You decided to finish them later rather than spend more time in the staff room. 

“Well, I hate to leave so soon, but I need to see what Professor Snape needs me for,” you apologized as you clumsily stood from your seat. 

Remus remained sitting, looking up at you with an understanding smile. You had to stop yourself from dropping right back into your chair. Oh, what you would give to spend more time with this man. 

“I hope it’s nothing too serious. I was hoping we could talk about lesson plans and pick days we could teach together.”

Your eyes widened slightly as you shrugged the leather strap of your bag onto your shoulder. 

“Oh, yes! Of course! Um, maybe we could talk about it at dinner tonight? Or possibly tomorrow after classes? I’ll have more papers to grade tomorrow, but I’ve been told I’m excellent at multitasking!”

You gave an awkward smile as Remus nodded. 

“I would like nothing more. Well then, Miss Y/L/N, I’ll see you later.”

You quickly nodded and tried to stop your heart from beating out of your chest as you walked to the door. You could feel Remus’s eyes on you as you wrenched the handle open, and you got the urge to turn and give him a wave, but you beat the desire back with a bat and stepped through the now open door without another glance. 

You felt him watch you until the door drifted shut behind you. As soon as you knew he could no longer see you, you slouched your shoulders and exhaled deeply. 

‘What is wrong with me?’ You scolded yourself as you tugged on the strap of your bag and began to make your way to the dungeons. ‘We barely know each other, and yet I get this worked up when I see him. I don’t get it!’

Your thoughts spun as you trudged past students and faculty and into the dungeons. They were by far your least favorite place in the castle; the darkness and overall atmosphere was depressing. 

Snape’s office door was unsurprisingly shut, so you raised a fist and knocked firmly on the door. 

You could hear a shuffle from inside as the room’s occupant moved around. A moment later, the door was yanked open and you were staring at Severus Snape’s scowling face. 

“Quicker than expected,” the Professor spoke softly as he moved to the side and allowed you entrance. You rolled your eyes. 

“I wasn’t expecting to see you until dinner. I assumed Lupin would take up your afternoon.”

“I didn’t want to keep you waiting,” you replied sarcastically as you approached his desk and sat in a chair. 

He was silent as he shut the door and made his way to his chair. After he sat and folded his hands together, he cleared his throat and looked at you with disgust. 

Severus looked at you that way every time you came to his office, and it was really starting to get on your nerves. You’d think he’d have some tolerance– after all, he was making your damn potion. But no, he’s hates you, and he’s not even attempting to hide it as he stares you down. 

“Can we skip the unspoken hatred and get to the point? You interrupted my grading earlier and I’d like to get it done before the evening.”

Snape snarled and unclasped his hands. He reached one to the side and grabbed a potion bottle you hadn’t noticed. It was small and contained what you knew to be as your Wolfsbane potion. Your eyebrows raised as he slid the bottle across the desk to you. 

“This is early,” you commented as you took the bottle and shoved it into your bag. “What’s up?”

“I have more pressing matters to attend to next week, which means I wouldn’t have been able to give you that,” he pointed a finger at your bag. 

“And what are those matters?”

“Like it’s your business,” he growled and propped his elbows on his desk. 

You snorted and made to stand, but he gestured for you to sit back down. You warily obliged– normally these meetings only lasted long enough for the trade and some snide remarks to be made. This was new territory. 

“What do you know about Remus Lupin?” He asked. 

Startled as to why Snape, of all people, would ask this, you struggled to find the words to say. 

“Well... nothing, really.” You settled on after a moment, watching Snape’s expressionless eyes as they bored into yours. 

“Are you sure?” He asked quietly. 

“Pretty certain, seeing as I only met him days ago. Why do you even care?”

Snape paused and looked at you with amusement, as if he knew something you did not. 

“I don’t.”

You scoffed and stood, turning on your heel and making your way to the office door. 

“Just something to think about,” Severus spoke smugly as you reached for the door handle. 

“He’s not who you think he is.”

**Author's Note:**

> trying something a little new with this! hope you guys enjoy! make sure to leave kudos and comments <3 :)


End file.
